1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truss assembly and is more particularly concerned with a building structure which has improved truss assemblies for supporting the roof thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, truss assemblies have been developed which support the roof of buildings. Such truss assemblies are normally disposed in spaced, parallel relationship along a building in order to support the roof of the building. Such conventional truss assemblies usually include a pair of upwardly converging roof rafters joined at their upper ends, a truss strut which extends across from one end portion of one roof rafter to the other and reinforcing struts. Thus, essentially these prior art truss assemblies are triangular in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,857 to K. H. Brosenius for WOODEN BEAM CONSTRUCTION shows a truss assembly formed of a pair of webs which include flanges on one web which diverge from each other, the lower flanges appearing to criss-cross the lower flange of an adjacent web. The webs are built up from a plurality of juxtaposed wooden members which are nailed together. The structure depicted in this patent is not particularly strong and probably readily shift in high winds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,869 issued to Arthur F. Partridge for BUILDING TRUSS discloses a quite complex truss formed of a pair of triangular members which the upper ends of which are overlapped and joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,556 issued to Roger L. Tuomi for LIGHTWEIGHT TRUSS-FRAMED HOUSE discloses a truss with reinforcing intermediate webbed members which join the top and bottom roof cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,290 discloses still another form of truss in which there are various reinforcing elements between the rafters and the joist.
The applicant's truss assembly is simpler to manufacture, is more durable in structure and will withstand extreme wind forces.